


Confetti

by tinylilremus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, Porn with Feelings, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylilremus/pseuds/tinylilremus
Summary: Caleb and Jester arrive at their honeymoon suite, and though Caleb is exhausted, he has to do something about how amazing his wife looks in her wedding dress. Jester appears to have similar feelings about him in his suit.





	Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE SMUT Y'ALL.
> 
> At least 90% of this is because of the way Liam took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves on the Valentine's Day episode. The other 10% is because of the lovely people on widojest discord server.
> 
> A huuuge thanks to [smokeandjollyranchers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandjollyranchers/pseuds/smokeandjollyranchers) who very kindly and calmly helped me do the thing when I was sure I couldn't do the thing. You're the actual best ♥.

The clicking of the lock is so welcoming, that Caleb can’t help but let out a contented sigh. This has been the best day of his life, make no doubt about it. He’s loved every moment shared with their family and friends. There’s something to be said, however, for the sight of the biggest most comfortable looking bed he’s ever seen in his entire life, and of his wife immediately running to dive onto it. He chuckles as he helps the porter offload their luggage in one corner of the massive room and hands him a tip as he leaves.

They’re finally alone, after what feels like weeks of constant people. It’s finally just the two of them. Jester is making tiny bed angels in her delight and her dress blends in with the crisp white of the sheets.

“Oh man, Caleb, this bed is so comfortable. You definitely have to come try it.”

He can’t keep his eyes off of her as he kicks off his shoes, walks over to the bed and settles down on the edge of it.

She was breathtaking today. There was no doubt that she would look beautiful, but nothing could have prepared him for her walking down the aisle towards him, at first silhouetted against the bright sunlight outside, but then haloed by it as she neared him and there was no way to fight the tears stinging his eyes. This amazing woman, adorned in flowers and a smile that he knew he would never forget, was walking towards him with eyes that seemed to hold as much adoration as he felt for her and it felt like the most impossible and generous gift.

_“Jester, I –“_

Words utterly failed him, and as if she understood his dilemma, she took his hands, still beaming at him.

_“Me too, don’t worry.”_

It had been the easiest thing, promising her a lifetime of devotion and discovery and as much happiness as he could give her. There was nothing he’d ever been more certain of than that the woman standing in front of him was everything he wanted for the rest of forever.

And as ethereal and stunning as she had been walking down the aisle, as lovely as she had felt against him as they shared their first dance as a married couple, as gorgeous as she had looked laughing on the dance floor with her friends and family, none of it compared to the Jester sprawled across their honeymoon bed, hair dishevelled and full of confetti, the flowers Nott had so carefully arranged lying bent and broken next to her on the sheets.

_His wife._

_His forever._

“That was one crazy day, was it not?” he says, reaching out to tangle his fingers with hers.

“The craziest,” she agrees, “but definitely also the happiest. You were amazing, Mr Lavorre.”

“Likewise, Mrs Lavorre.” He smiles wider as he says it. It’s going to take a long time for the novelty of it to wear off.

“Should we do a toast?” she says, gesturing to a table nearby where a bottle of champagne is resting in a bucket of ice next to two polished glasses. “It just feels like the right way to start things off – you know, with our own little quiet celebration.”

“Of course,” says Caleb, immediately standing to get their drinks. He watches as Jester sits up slightly, kicks off her shoes and leans back on her arms. One of her dress sleeves has slipped down her shoulder and though it shouldn’t set him on fire the way it does (they’ve been living together for three years for fuck’s sake) he just can’t stop staring at the sudden expanse of freckled blue skin.

It hits him in that moment that as much as he knows Jester is his forever, she has also promised him her forever. And that now, in every adventure they face going forward, every difficulty, every joyous moment and every tragedy, she is his team. She is his family.

His hands shake as he pours and even more so as he sits down and hands over her glass. She gives him a curious look, but seems to understand that it’s nothing to be concerned about and so doesn’t question it.

“Alright, so, a toast,” says Jester, scooting closer with her glass to place a hand on his thigh. “To the most wonderful man I have ever known and the only person I could imagine wanting to spend every single day with. You’ve made my life such an adventure already and I can’t wait to see where this crazy path takes us.”

Caleb leans his forehead against hers and just breathes in the scent of her for a few moments.

“And also to the most amazing person I have ever met. You have taught me more in the past four years than I ever learned in my life before that. You’ve taught me how to forgive, how to let go and you’ve given me a family again. I couldn’t ask for more and yet you keep on giving of yourself. It’s been an honour watching you ease into who you really are and not who I or the rest of the world expect you to be, and I can’t wait to see that more and more as we share forever together. I love you so much.”

They clink their glasses together and drink. Giddy with the emotion of the day, Caleb sets down his glass on the nightstand and begins to remove his jacket. Jester, who was giggling just a moment before is now staring as Caleb slides it off of his arms and it’s as if something in the room shifts. There’s an electricity to Jester’s expression that tells Caleb _exactly_ what’s about to happen, so he very deliberately begins unfastening his cufflinks and rolling up his sleeves. He feels a pleased smirk creep across his face as Jester slowly leans across to put down her own glass and no sooner has he loosened his tie and undone his top button than he finds himself pinned down on the bed beneath her.

“Been wanting to do this all day,” she whispers before leaning down to kiss him. Though Jester’s tiefling skin is always a little colder, her lips are fire against his and her tongue is a flame. She’s moving slowly against him now and he can feel his cock filling in response. It’s both heaven and the sweetest torture.

“I’ve had to watch you looking so fucking amazing in this suit all day with nothing I could do about it.”

“Well, you certainly seem to be making up for lost time now.” He huffs a laugh as Jester undoes a second button and begins mouthing at his collarbone. Caleb’s heart is racing and he’s sure Jester can feel it against her lips. “In any case, you’re one to talk. Do you have any idea what it’s been like seeing you look like something from a fairytale?”

“Mmm,” she mumbles happily against him before pressing one last kiss to his collarbone and scrambling off the bed. “If it’s that distracting, why don’t you come help me out of it?”

She’s giving him a sultry look over her shoulder, the kind he didn’t think her capable of when they first met and certainly didn’t think would ever be aimed his way. It’s just as disarming now as the first time. Slowly he slides off the bed to stand behind her, his fingers brushing lightly over her sleeveless shoulder.

“I love you so fucking much. I hope you know that,” he says pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. “ _Mein Liebling.”_

“I do know that,” she says, reaching for one of Caleb’s hands and pressing a small kiss to it. “And I hope you know that I love you with all my heart too.”

He doesn’t respond, just runs his thumb once or twice against her knuckles before letting go of it to see to the laces on the back of her dress.

What he thinks will be accomplished in one swift movement after undoing the bow unfortunately turns out to be an elaborate process of unthreading each loop one at a time and he can sense Jester’s amusement at his frustration.

“Sorry, _Liebchen_. This is taking forever, but I promise I’m getting somewhere.”

“Don’t worry. I was there when Nott laced me up at the beginning of the day,” she replies, unable to keep her giggles suppressed any longer. “I promise you that I know how tricky it is, which is why _you’re_ undoing it and I’m not undoing it myself while still trying to look sexy.”

Caleb laughs.

“I would actually have loved to have seen that.”

“Maybe the next time I’m stupid enough to climb into a dress that’s this complicated.”

Caleb rests his forehead against the base of her neck for a moment, briefly overwhelmed with affection, before undoing the last few loops

“Make sure you get the button right at the bottom too,” she adds and Caleb obeys, his fingers just barely grazing the base of her tail and a white lace waistband that comes into view now that her dress is mostly undone. She turns to face him then, her face radiating joy as she slowly lets the dress slide to the floor and, not for the first time today, Caleb is breathless.

He’s seen her in a lot of different variations of underwear in the time he’s known her. Most of it is colourful and nearly always mismatched. It’s rare that it’s put together deliberately for him and even then, it’s never been like this. The white lace looks so beautiful on her that for a moment Caleb doesn’t know what to do with himself. But she’s looking at him expectantly, tail curled around her legs slightly, waiting to see how he’ll react.

“You are so beautiful,” he finally says, closing the small distance between them. As he focuses on pouring every ounce of love he has into his kiss, he feels his tie loosened further and then pulled from around his neck entirely. Jester moans slightly into his mouth as her fingers start frantically undoing his shirt buttons.

Caleb, feeling halfway rooted to the spot and halfway like he’s about to fly away, is saved from having to make a decision about where to go next when Jester tugs him back down onto the bed with her, managing to get his shirt off as she does.

He takes a moment to look at her again, brushing a stray blue strand from her face and disentangling yet another piece of confetti as he does. He presses a kiss to the spot on her cheek where the hair had been resting, before catching her lips in another searing kiss. And _gods_ he should be used to this by now, but there’s something hungry and demanding in the way Jester is kissing him tonight and it’s driving him crazy. As her teeth scrape his bottom lip slightly, his breath hitches. Jester knows what she wants and she’s determined to get it right away.

He presses one last small kiss to her lips before starting to trail small kisses down her neck, then across her collarbone, mirroring her path across him earlier. The coolness of each is a welcome relief from the fire burning in his face and chest and he can’t help but lingering a bit just above her collarbone, sucking and teasing the skin there with his teeth until it leaves a deep violet mark.

“My love, I appreciate the attention-to-detail, but _please_ get on with it,” whines Jester just as Caleb is about to move to her breasts.

“Patience, _Liebchen_. Just a few more minutes so that I know you’re good and ready.”

He gives her a quick peck on the lips before turning his attention back to her camisole.

“Do you want this off?” he asks, toying with one of the straps. “Or would you rather leave it on for now?”

“Off,” Jester replies immediately. “Definitely off. Everything off. No more clothes today.”

Caleb laughs and as Jester briefly sits up to allow Caleb to undo the lace behind it, Caleb is relieved to find that it comes undone without any trouble. This, at least, is as straightforward as anything else Jester usually wears. He slides it off of her arms and tosses it over his shoulder.

Jester settles back down onto the pillows and just as he’s about to pick up where he left off, her head bounces up again.

“Sorry, I have a bobby pin stabbing me in the head,” she says, reaching into her hair for the errant pin and throwing it off of the bed after removing it. “Please feel free to continue.”

Caleb doesn’t need telling twice and he immediately begins once more trailing kisses across her chest and breasts. He takes one of her nipples into his mouth, running his thumb gently over the other and is rewarded with another soft moan. The response is encouraging, but suddenly fills him with panic.

Though sex is nothing new to them, he’s been so nervous about tonight. After the perfection of the day leading them to this moment, it would be the worst thing to have a disappointing wedding night. But he’s exhausted and he’s not sure how long he’ll be able to last. Even knowing that Jester would probably just laugh it off, he wants everything tonight to be perfect for her. It’s the least she deserves.

“Hey, stop thinking so much.” Jester smirks as she nudges him in the side with her knee. “You’re starting to overuse your brain. Less head and more _head_ , please.”

Amused and soundly rebuked, he kisses between her breasts, down the middle of her torso, across her stomach, reveling in how she squirms slightly as he catches a few of her ticklish spots. He presses quicker, more desperate kisses to her abdomen, before stopping at the waistband of her knickers and scraping his teeth gently in a few places in that way that he knows drives her crazy. Now kneeling at the foot of the bed, he palms her cunt, fingers pulling slightly at the lace covering it. This has to go too. He grabs both sides of her waistband, slowly tugging them off, and her cool skin is pleasant against his knuckles as he goes.

With the knickers now discarded on the floor next to the wedding dress, Caleb begins working his way up Jester’s legs again, starting with soft sweet kisses that gradually build in intensity. He’s learned over the years how sensitive her inner thighs are and takes great delight in how vocal she becomes as he sucks and bites the soft skin here.

 _“Caaayleb”_ she whines again after several minutes. “Stop being such a tease or I’ll _make_ you stop.”

Her fingers card deliciously through his hair and the sensation goes straight to his cock. It’s his turn to let out a soft moan. _Fuck._ Jester has always known exactly how to get her way with him.

“Miss Bossy,” he says, raising his head to smirk at her.

“That’s _Mrs_ Bossy to you.”

Grinning, he lifts her legs over his shoulders and pauses.

“Is this more what you had in mind?”

Jester lets out a small growl of frustration and Caleb feels her tail whack him softly.

“No because you’re still not fucking doing anything!”

Laughing, Caleb kisses the lips of her cunt softly a few times before lightly running the tip of his tongue across her clit. The reaction is immediate.

_“Yes. Fucking finally. Thank fuck.”_

Bolstered, Caleb runs his tongue over her clit again, this time with slightly more force, and follows by circling it several times. Jester’s nails are digging into his scalp and his already rather tight-fitting trousers are starting to become a problem. She’s always been intoxicating, but something of the magic of the day, the magic of knowing that this is just the first night of the tens of thousands they’ll share together is making his head swim.

He loves this woman so much, and hopes that every trembling brush of his fingertips, every swipe of his tongue, every place his skin touches hers reminds her.

She’s so wet now and he slips a finger into her cunt, then two, spreading them to stretch her out. Her keening moans are the most beautiful sound. She feels amazing, smells amazing, sounds amazing, and he’ll never understand how he got so lucky.

“Mmm, hold on, love. Slow down.” she says, curling her tail around his wrist.

“I’m just obeying orders here,” he says, surfacing to meet her eye.

“I know and it’s _so_ good. I just don’t know if I’m going to have the energy to do this twice and I really want to come with you tonight.”

He can’t argue with that. He doesn’t know if he has the energy for too much more. Carefully removing Jester’s legs from his shoulders, he climbs onto the bed again to kiss her.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” She brushes some of the sweat-soaked hair back from his forehead and smiles. “We have condoms, right?”

“Yeah, they’re in the… ah _Scheiße_.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Jester replies, a slight frown creasing her brow.

“No, it’s fine. I’m just so used to them being in the nightstand. They’re packed in one of the bags.”

“Of course they are.” Jester rolls her eyes.

“I’ll be back soon,” says Caleb, offering an apologetic grin before scrambling off the bed in search of them.

“You’d better be. I’m on the edge here, man.”

It takes him several tries to get the correct pocket, but when he finds them, he holds them up in triumph. Or as much triumph as he can muster. He’s never felt as stretched as he does right now, both thoroughly alert and so turned on and simultaneously a moment away from what he’s sure will be a very deep sleep.

“Oh, love, you look so exhausted,” says Jester as she sits up to get a better look at him. “Do you want me to take it from here?”

He nods gratefully and staggers back to the bed, marveling again at how perfect his wife is.

“Poor thing,” she says, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he flops down unceremoniously next to her. “We’ll sleep soon, I promise.”

She rolls him onto his back and goes to take of his socks, then his trousers, then his underwear, and he feels the freest he’s felt all day. Laughing at what Caleb realises might have been an audible sigh of relief, she kisses his stomach, strokes his straining cock a few times and takes the condom from Caleb’s hand. She rolls it on before straddling his hips and slowly, ever so carefully, lowering herself onto him.

He almost comes right there and then. The overwhelming sensation of being inside of her, completely surrounded by her, is almost too much after spending the whole day in complete awe of her. Thankfully, he manages a few steadying breaths as she begins moving. His hands slide slowly over her thighs and up around her waist, eyes not leaving hers for a moment. All he sees is her and it’s everything. _She’s_ everything.

“Oh god, love, I’m trying so hard to make it last, but I’m so so close now.”

“It’s okay, _Liebchen,_ ” he says, running his thumb reassuringly over her hip. “Come for me.”

Jester obeys immediately, and it’s her tightening around him and her cry of pleasure that send him over the edge. They move against each other for a while in the aftershock, until Jester slowly climbs off of him to fall into his arms.

“I think we did really good that time.” She’s nuzzling into his neck and it’s like every fibre of his being is trained towards her.

“Very good, all things considered,” Caleb agrees. “A pretty great ending to a perfect day.”

“The best ending,” she says, pulling him in for a slow, lazy kiss.

They lie there for a few moments, fighting sleep before Jester announces that she’s going to look for a washcloth. Caleb ties off the condom, tossing it into the nearby trashcan, and lets Jester clean him off. He barely has the energy left to keep his eyes open, and as soon as Jester presses a kiss to his nose and tells him that she’s all done, they climb under the covers and he gives into his tiredness.

*

He wakes up early the next morning. Far too early. The sun is only just beginning to tinge the blinds orange and the world outside still seems to be silent apart from the sound of birdsong.

Caleb looks at the woman still fast asleep in his arms, face streaked with yesterday’s eyeliner and mascara, hair still full of confetti. He’s never seen anything more perfect, and, even in his sleep-addled state, he gives thanks to whatever benevolent forces there are in the universe that this is what he gets to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life.

Smiling, he pulls Jester closer to him and goes back to sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
